


Little Touches.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is confused, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, I'm Confused Too, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Okay, don't ask me what this is, because clearly I just invented everything I wrote here. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! ❤ You can find me on tumblr too! I'm bend-me-shape-me.





	Little Touches.

Dean loves the way Cas touches him,  with gentle hands and slow movements as he feared he could do something wrong, he loves the warm feeling in his chest Cas’ touches always give him. He feels connected to the angel, like just the touch of his fingertips could mix his grace and Dean’s soul, he feels peace, and love, so much love, it’s overwhelming.

He loves how Cas repeats some of Dean’s own touches, when they are sitting down on their bed, listening to some music, and he pulls Cas closer, letting a hand fall over his knee and Cas does the same. or when he likes the way Dean's fingertips trace his skin and he can't help but repeate the movement all over Dean's body.

But sometimes Cas touches him in ways he can’t understand, in ways he has never been touched before. 

He has been doing it for years, even before they finally, like Sam muttered under his breath when they told him the news, got together. He also does it to Sam, leaving him confused. They are usually different kinds of touches, what leaves the brothers even more confused.

He remembers being in their room one morning, putting his socks on, when Cas just entered the room and took his hand, raising it, and before Dean could ask him what the hell was going on he just pressed his palm against Dean’s, he stayed there for a minute, eyes closed, and a gentle smile on his face. Then he dropped Dean’s hand, he palmed right over Dean's heart a couple of times and moved forwards, kissing him sweetly before turning around and leaving the room like nothing happened. 

There was also that time, after a hunt, Dean was knocked out and Cas appeared just in time for save Sam from being the dinner of a bunch of vamps. Sam thanked him and Cas only stared at him before rising a fist and bumping it softly a few times against Sam’s back, just between his shoulder blades. Yeah, weird, probably the weirdest try of bumping someone’s shoulder Dean has ever seen.

Dean has never told him anything about it tough, he enjoys those touches he can’t understand as much as he enjoys Cas simply holding his hand. He is curious about it, of course, but he is also used to the special ways Castiel does human stuff sometimes, and maybe he is just trying to learn, trying to see what Dean, and himself too, enjoys. So Dean is not going to stop the guy, not when he gets to touch him and be close to him. He doesn’t want Cas to think he doesn’t like it when he touches him.

Or maybe he should ask at some point, mostly because those Cas’ touches can get awkward. And also because he never knows what to wait from Cas, he just suddenly appears in front of Dean, or worse he attacks from behind( he thinks about getting him a bell or something, dude is going to give him a heart attack one of these days) and touches him, without a warning. And after years of training, and with his hunter instincts, it won’t be the first time Dean has inmovilized Cas on the floor, thing that usually ends in laughs and kisses all over the floor and a really scandalized Sam, too.

 

That’s what happened tonight, and that’s the reason he has Cas pressed against one of the shelves of the library, his heart beating wildly.

Sam and Dean were researching, sitting down on opposittes sides of the table, Dean  fighting sleep, he hadn’t looked at his phone in a while, but he knew it was past midnight. He wasn’t paying much attention to the book in front of him, and he wasn’t paying attention to Sam telling him to go get some sleep. 

See, he is waiting for Cas to come back home, and he wants to be awake to see him after not being together for a couple days. Not that he is going to tell that to Sam.

“Shut up, Sammy, I want to help you with this.” Sam smirked at him, with a face that probably meant ’ _ yeah, yeah, Dean. You aren’t waiting for your boyfriend to come home, you just want to help me with this funny and entertaining research’ _ .

They were quiet after that, Dean’s eyes focused on a spot of the table, blinking, and almost losing his battle against sleep. Maybe that’s the reason he didn’t see Sam looking up and smiling.

What he didn’t miss is the hand that he catches out of the corner of his eyes and, before he can properly react to it, because he is too sleepy right now, there is another hand, both of them trying to take a hold of his face, he moves backwards, but the hands follow his movements, and he hears Sam’s laugh. ’ Why the hell is he laughing instead of trying to help me?!’. He moves forwards, pushing the body in front of him against the nearest shelf, now Sam is laughing even harder, he seems to be enjoying this awkward dance a lot. 

That’s when his attacker speaks.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean can feel all the muscles in his body relaxing at the sound of that familiar voice, both warm and amused. He finally focuses, and his brain decides to start cooperating with him.

“Cas, oh my god! Don’t do that again!” Cas looks even more amused than he sounded, and Sam laughs again. “Dude! Why didn’t you tell me it was him?” Sam shrugs.

“He told me to be quite, he wanted to surprised you and it was too cute to ruin the moment.” Dean blushes, and looks at Cas again.

“I thought you wanted to break my neck or something, can I ask what you were trying to do?” Cas looks down, shyly, and breaks free from Dean’s grasp. He raises his two hands slowly, cradling Dean’s face he presses their foreheads together and then lowers Dean’s head, making circles with his nose on his forehead. 

“I wanted to that, but someone didn’t stop moving around.” Okay, Dean has to asks, because what the heck was that?

“You have to explain something to me, Cas.” Cas just stares at him confused, he doesn’t say anything.“ The touches, I mean, you do all kind of weird stuff, and I want to know what it means.” Cas’ expression turns into one of understanding.

“I know you are humans, but I think of you both as my family and sometimes I can’t help but use the touches I learned from my brothers and sisters.’‘  

’'Huh, so, you are touching us like angels touch each other?” Cas nods. Then Cas’ face changes, he suddenly looks worried. “ Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t, you don’t like them? Because I can stop and-” Dean stops him.

“I love having your hands all over me,Cas.’' 

’'Easy there, tiger!” Dean ignores Sam.

“I like them, okay? I just wanted to know what they were and what they meant.” Cas smiles again.

“Some of them are quite similar to the ways you human touch but others are different, and also the meanings are different.” Dean thinks if he has ever done something to Cas that for the angels means something completely different, who knows what a good old slap on the ass can mean upstairs? “ This one for example,’' Cas repeats the movements he did before,” it means I’m happy to be at home with you, and that I missed you. The one I did to you Sam,“ Dean has forgotten his brother was still there with them,” it means I consider you a friend, a brother.'' Sam smiles warmly at him.

’'And what about this one?” He takes Cas’ hand, pressing their palms together, Cas stares fondly at him. Then Dean palms at Cas’ heart. Cas’ eyes are closed now.

“That one, it was the first time I did it’’ he confesses quietly, ‘’it means”  he pauses, opening his eyes again, “it means I love you and that I will always be there for you when you need me.” Dean’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Well, Cas, I, I- ” he repeats the touch again, _ I love you too _ , he wants to say, Cas understands. Dean’s smile grows wider and he holds Cas’ hand, leading the way towards their room. “ You have to show me all of them!” He says excited.

“I think you should get some rest, Dean.’‘ 

’'Oh come on, Cas!” He pouts, but he knows Cas is right and, if he is honest, there is nothing he wants to do more right now than cuddle with Cas and go to sleep. “Tomorrow?” Cas nods.

“Hey Cas,” Dean mutters once they are wrapped around each other under the covers, on the verge of sleeping, Cas only hums, his fingers carding through Dean’s hair,“next time you scare me like that I’m going to kick that beautiful ass of yours into outer space.” Cas laughs.

“I’m sorry Dean, I promise I will warn you next time.” Dean nods, and sighs happily, falling asleep wanting to know what he will learn about his angel in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, don't ask me what this is, because clearly I just invented everything I wrote here. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! ❤ You can find me on tumblr too! I'm bend-me-shape-me.


End file.
